Date Prep
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Jaune has a date with Pyrrha. Weiss is roped into helping him prepare for said date.


**Summary:** _Jaune has a date with Pyrrha. Weiss is roped into helping him prepare for said date._

 **Date Prep**

 **RWBY**

 _Written from the Perspective of Weiss Schnee_

* * *

My name is Weiss Schnee.

Pity me.

"Stripes or spots?"

"Huh?"

A flustered Jaune Arc thrust two shirts in front of my face. "Stripes or spots?"

I blinked. "Striiii- wait, no."

"No?"

I sighed. "Both of those shirts are terrible."

"B-but-" Jaune's bottom lip sagged. "My mum got me these shirts!"

"And when did she get them for you?"

"When I was fourteen!"

"And how old are you now?"

"Nineteen!"

I felt that the silence spoke in much greater volumes and meaning than I ever could in this situation.

"… I see your point," he said.

With a sigh I closed my eyes as Jaune continued to blaze around the dorm room. How on earth did I end up here, on this fine evening, sitting on this bed, nursing a growing headache, and listening to a grown man panic over a _date_?

" _Weiss, help!"_

" _But weekend."_

" _I have a date!"_

" _But friends."_

" _Nora and Ren have left for the day and you're all I got!"_

" _But shopping."_

" _I'll buy you all the frozen bananas you want!"_

Mother, why did you decide to bear me with a sweet tooth?

"Right!" Jaune stumbled back into my view, now dressed in a white dress shirt and dark dress pants. "How do I look?"

"Caviar, please."

"W-what does that me-?"

"You look like a waiter."

"Ugh! Dang it!" Jaune flung himself into his pile of clothes once more. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"I'm helping you realise how much you suck at this."

Ouch. This would be the part where Yang would shout 'Shots fired! Shots fired!' at the top of her lungs. Yeah, no. Sorry not sorry.

It kind of makes me wonder how Pyrrha puts up with him. Then again, we all saw how she looked at him, so I guess her tolerance extended all the way up to the stratosphere.

Just then, my scroll vibrated. I already knew who was calling, so I ignored it.

"Alrighty!" A mess of blonde hair entered my vision as Jaune straightened himself up, having swapped out his white dress shirt for a dark blue one. He spread his arms out. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I tilted my head sideways. "Better."

"Good, good…" he said, turning towards the dresser. "Now I just need to get a tie…"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Where are you taking her again?"

"Uh… just to A Simple Wok."

"It's a noodle place, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you want to wear a tie?"

"Yeah…?"

I could only stare.

"… right, no tie it is. Uh, aren't you gonna get that?" Jaune added as my scroll vibrated again.

"Nope."

Blue eyes lingered on me for a moment. "Okay," he said before examining himself. "So… I guess I'm done… right?"

"Let's see…" I stood up and circled around him. "Pop your collar up a bit and undo your top button. It's hot out tonight, so roll your sleeves up too." Grabbing the comb on top of the dresser, I stretched to my tip toes and ran it through his hair. "There."

Jaune looked into the mirror. "Whoa…" he muttered. "You do good work, ice queen."

"I try my best," I said dryly.

My scroll went off again, and again I chose to ignore it. I could feel his concerned stare drill into the back of my head.

"What?" I finally said.

"Are you sure you don't want to-?"

"No."

"… alright then," he said.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense. I grimaced as it enveloped me. Jaune brushed past and began to tidy up the mess he had made.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't be," was his reply as he continued to clean up.

Seeing that he had it under control, I returned to his bed and sat down. My scroll vibrated again. I looked at it exasperatedly. It's never going to stop ringing, is it? Defeated, I began to reach for it. Another set of hands beat me to it.

Jaune picked up the scroll and turned it off. Once the screen faded to black, he handed it back to me.

"You deserve better," was all he said.

Water blurred my vision, causing me to turn away. His patted me on the shoulder in comfort.

We stayed like that until there was a rap on the door.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice muffled through. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute!" Jaune called. "Uh…" he turned to me, hesitating. "If you want, Pyrrha and I can rain check-"

"No, no," I said. "Pyrrha's been looking forward to this. Don't let me ruin her night."

"Okay…" Jaune said slowly, "Well, if I remember correctly, Ruby said she'd be in the library, so…"

"I'll go see her after you leave." And with that I stood up. "Now go and enjoy your night!"

"If you say so…"

"I don't need to be coddled," I said, rolling my eyes before shoving him on the shoulder. "Seriously, go."

"Well… okay then."

After some more hesitation, Jaune strode over and opened the door. Pyrrha and I exchanged a wave before the two of them walked off, closing the door behind them.

I looked around the dorm room and realised that I was completely alone.

Huh. What a strange thing to realise.

* * *

 _Date Prep Fin_

 _\- Narutochaos22_


End file.
